


Encantos do litoral

by stallis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Luaus, M/M, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stallis/pseuds/stallis
Summary: Jaehyun é convidado por seus amigos a ir em um luau na pequena cidade de Anchieta no Espírito Santo. Ele não esperava que seria ali, frente ao mar capixaba, que faria memórias inesquecíveis e se encantaria por um dos rostos mais belos que já viu.A vida no litoral não lhe parece mais tão pacata como antes.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 5





	Encantos do litoral

Era uma ótima tarde para Jaehyun em Anchieta, litoral do Espírito Santo, onde a família de Johnny tinha uma casa de férias. Este havia convidado todos os amigos a passar o feriado ali para comemorar o fato do grupo de dança de Chittaphon ter sido entrevistado por um programa de TV. Talvez fosse só mais um motivo tolo que ele arranjou como desculpa para os pais permitirem que ele usasse a casa para curtir com os amigos, Jaehyun não se importava em saber. Não quando as suas manhãs eram muito bem gastas na praia da Costa Azul e as tardes a passear pela pequena cidade de clima gostoso.

Jaehyun estava saindo de seu banho, após um longo e proveitoso dia de praia, quando Johnny chamou todos da casa para se reunir na sala. Ele estava sentado na ponta do sofá, celular em mãos e Chittaphon, Mark e Sicheng espalhados pela sala. Só faltava Jaehyun, que foi sentar ao lado de Sicheng no sofá pequeno.

"Então... O que você queria?" Jaehyun perguntou, tirando alguns cabelos molhados da testa.

"Galera, hoje vai estar rolando um luau numa praia aqui perto. Quem topa?" Um luau? Jaehyun pensou. Ele nem sabia que roupa se vestia para uma coisa dessas.

"Um luau?" Foi Sicheng quem perguntou, quase ecoando como a voz de sua cabeça.

"Sim, costuma ter por aqui nesta época. É foda, eu garanto." Johnny afirmou, os outros concordando com a cabeça, mostrando que compreenderam.

"Ai gente, eu topo tudo." Chittaphon comentou, rindo e se inclinando na direção de Johnny para ver seu celular, que estava aberto em uma página do Facebook de eventos da cidade.

"Eu também tô dentro." Mark disse.

"O Sicheng também vai." Chittaphon disse, depois de ter tomado o celular de Johnny e remexido em toda a página.

"Eu nem disse nada?" Sicheng franziu o cenho, levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas.

"Mas eu disse." Chittaphon sorriu, caminhando em direção ao rapaz mais novo e mostrando o celular para ele. "Amigo, olha esses boy magia que confirmaram presença no evento." Chittaphon rolava o dedo pelo aparelho e Jaehyun não aguentou segurar a curiosidade e deu uma espiada também nas pessoas que estavam confirmadas que iriam ao local esta noite. Até que tinha umas bem bonitas, porém um rosto chamou muito a atenção de Jaehyun. Chittaphon estava passando muito rápido pelas pessoas, ele não conseguiu ver o nome do rapaz, mas conseguiu dar uma boa olhada na foto. Ele nunca havia visto alguém tão naturalmente lindo assim. Aquele sorriso tão largo e radiante, que emanava uma vida que Jaehyun há muito não via no rosto das pessoas. Talvez fosse a vida no litoral, que trazia um brilho a mais às pessoas?

"Você está ouvindo, né Johnny? Vai vendo o que seu namorado fica dizendo." Sicheng caçoou, ganhando um tapa no ombro de Chittaphon.

"Fica tranquilo, John, que eu arranjo um para você também." Chittaphon brincou, dando uma piscadela na direção de Johnny.

"Chittaphon, não."

"Ai, eu estava brincando, Johnny! Pelo amor de Deus." O tailandês bufou, marchando de volta em direção ao namorado e jogando o celular nele. "Agora se me derem licença, tenho um luau para me arrumar."

"Mas só começa às 10!" Johnny gritou para Chittaphon, que já havia saído da sala.

"E você, Jae?" Mark, que estava calado este tempo todo, assim como Jaehyun, perguntou.

"Ah, não sei... Estou meio cansado, a praia hoje já foi o suficiente." Jaehyun coçou a lateral de seu pescoço, uma mania que tinha quando estava nervoso ou pensativo.

"Que isso, cara! Só se vive uma vez. Bora aproveitar!" Mark exclamou.

"Pois é, mas eu não sei nem o que vestir para ir num negócio desses."

"Porra, Jaehyun. É só por uma camisa fresca qualquer e uma bermuda e fechou." Johnny riu.

Então foi exatamente isso que Jaehyun fez. Era mais ou menos meia noite quando saíram da casa e Johnny dirigia em direção ao luau. Chittaphon havia tomado conta do som do carro e colocado vários funks para tocar que, segundo ele, eram o "aquecimento."

Jaehyun não tinha do que reclamar. Estava animado, afinal. O cansaço que sentia antes quando saiu do banho sumiu em questão de segundos depois do aquecimento do Chittaphon. Seus amigos eram uma ótima companhia para festas, pensou sorrindo para si mesmo.

"Qual é o motivo desse sorriso tão bonito, hein Jae?" Johnny perguntou, olhando para ele através do retrovisor.

"Nada. Só estou empolgado." Ele disse, sorrindo um pouco mais.

"Não te disse." Mark comentou, dando uma leve cotovelada na cintura dele e sorrindo sugestivamente.

"É hoje que arrumo um boy para o Sisi!" Chittaphon exclamou, dançando ao som da música do carro e fazendo Sicheng revirar os olhos.

"Galera, parece que é logo ali naquela muvuca. Vou estacionar por aqui." Johnny comentou, antes de começar a procurar por algum lugar na rua para estacionar - o que estava sendo uma tarefa difícil, pois ela estava lotada.

Depois de algum tempo, os cinco amigos finalmente seguiam seu caminho para a festa. Já era possível ver as pessoas em volta de alguns bares e barracas e ouvir o som alto de uma banda que tocava.

"Anchieta sabe como funciona esse negócio de entretenimento, hein. Caralho, que bandinha boa!" Chittaphon riu e começou a dançar, mesmo estando longe de onde a festa acontecia de fato. Ele parecia já estar bêbado sem nem mesmo ter colocado uma gota de álcool na boca. Quando finalmente se misturaram às pessoas, Chittaphon agarrou no braço de Sicheng e começou a o puxar em direção à "pista", que, na verdade, correspondia à aglomeração formada na frente do palco. "A gente vai tentar ir para o meio, ok?" Disse, sem dar tempo para ouvir respostas, pegando na mão de Sicheng e entrando no meio das pessoas.

"Vou comprar umas bebidas pra gente." Johnny disse, caminhando até uma das barracas. Mark e Jaehyun foram para um canto mais vazio da calçada, enquanto esperavam Johnny.

Começo de festa era sempre estranho assim, você não sabe para onde olhar, nem o que fazer. Bom, não para Chittaphon, que provavelmente já estava rebolando até o chão com Sicheng. Mas Jaehyun não era o Chittaphon. Ele precisava de um pouco de estímulo para se soltar. Estímulo, este, que se chamava álcool. Então, quando Johnny apareceu de novo com algumas garrafas e Jaehyun finalmente fez descer por sua garganta aquele líquido amargo, ele se sentiu mais leve. Alguns goles depois, ele já estava mais alegre, a conversa parecia cada vez mais interessante e ele, vez ou outra, remexia-se no toque da música.

Não conseguindo focar somente nos seus dois amigos, Jaehyun o tempo todo desviava seu olhar para a multidão à sua volta - que agora parecia um pouco maior do que quando chegaram. Foi quando seus olhos caíram em um grupo de amigos, sentados em uma das mesas de um bar do outro lado da rua, que ele quase se engasgou com o gole que tomava. Aquele rapaz, o que havia visto de relance na página do Facebook, estava bem ali, na ponta. Ele pôde reconhecer o sorriso radiante de longe, aparentemente estava rindo de alguma piada que estavam contando na mesa - não se importava, só queria ver mais daquele sorriso.

Ele continuou encarando o rapaz que ria e sorria sem parar, até que ele olhou de volta para Jaehyun. Pensou que seria melhor desviar para não causar uma situação estranha, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia. Viu o rapaz o dar uma boa olhada nele, de cima a baixo, e ele podia jurar - talvez já estivesse imaginando coisas por causa da bebida - que ele piscou para Jaehyun. Não sabendo como reagir a isso, ele olhou para sua própria bebida, voltando a se concentrar na conversa com Johnny e Mark.

Mas, sendo sincero, Jaehyun não conseguia esquecer o sorriso do rapaz. Ficou com aquela imagem dele rindo com os amigos e olhando para ele na cabeça. Estava tão desfocado e dentro do mundo de seus sonhos enquanto esperava para ser atendido na barraca que nem percebeu quando alguém se aproximou de si.

"Ei." Uma voz melódica soou à sua direita. Quando ele se virou, quase perdeu o equilíbrio e não conseguiu evitar sua expressão de surpresa na face. O rapaz que não saía de sua mente estava bem ao seu lado, sorrindo como ele havia feito minutos atrás trocando olhares com Jaehyun.

"Hum... Oi." Justamente quando respondeu, uma pessoa que trabalhava na barraca apareceu para atendê-lo.

"E você o que vai querer?" Um jovem, aparentemente exausto do trabalho, o perguntou.

"O que vocês têm frito?" Jaehyun perguntou de volta. Antes do jovem responder, o rapaz do sorriso pediu licença e os interrompeu.

"Se você vai pedir algo para comer, recomendo o pastel de frango com catupiry deles. É maravilhoso." Ele disse, apoiando um braço no balcão e ganhando um sorriso sincero do jovem, feliz por alguém elogiar seu trabalho.

"Certo... Me vê dois, então." Jaehyun pediu.

"Ok." O jovem respondeu, anotando o pedido em um bloco de notas. "E você?" Ele perguntou ao rapaz ao lado de Jaehyun.

"Uma água, por favor." Ele disse, o jovem por trás do balcão acenou com a cabeça, enquanto movia-se para longe dos dois. O rapaz pôde finalmente se virar para Jaehyun e falar com ele. "Nunca te vi por aqui. É novo na cidade?"

"Ah, na verdade não. A gente está aqui para passar o feriado." Jaehyun respondeu, gentil.

"A gente...?"

"Eu e meus amigos."

"Ah." O rapaz balançou a cabeça, compreensivo. "Vocês são de onde?"

"São Paulo."

"Hm, paulistas." Ele riu, antes de tirar a mão dos bolsos e estendê-la na direção de Jaehyun. "Yuta."

Jaehyun sorriu e aceitou o cumprimento, sentindo o aperto forte do outro. "Jung Jaehyun." Assim que ambos retraíram suas mãos, o jovem de antes apareceu novamente com a água de Yuta nas mãos, entregando a ele, que o deu o dinheiro referente à garrafa.

"A gente se vê por aí, Jung Jaehyun." Yuta disse, sorrindo sugestivamente e encostando de leve sua mão no ombro de Jaehyun. Este apenas sorriu e acenou com a cabeça como resposta, observando enquanto o outro se afastava e se unia aos amigos.

Ele definitivamente esperava o ver de novo.

Passado algum tempo, depois de Mark e Johnny terem comidos os pastéis que Jaehyun entregou - este dando apenas uma mordida para provar, pois não estava com fome - os três amigos foram sentar em uma espécie de plataforma de pedra. Ficaram conversando, passando a bebida de mão em mão, até que Johnny alegou ter visto Chittaphon, já fora da pista, mas bem longe dali.

"Gente, acho que aquele é o Chitta." Johnny disse, apontando em direção a um rapaz jovem, com a mesma fisionomia do tailandês, aparentemente perdido. Quando ele olhou na direção dos meninos, foi possível ver que realmente era ele e que, inclusive, estava os chamando com as mãos. "Ele está chamando a gente."

"Bora lá." Mark disse, já se levantando.

"Pô meu, eu tô de boa de andar." Jaehyun disse, fazendo uma careta.

"Aff, deixa de preguiça, Jaehyun! Vamos lá!" Johnny reclamou, dando uma batidinha no braço dele.

"Não, sério mesmo, tô bem de boa." Insistiu. "Chama todo mundo pra cá."

"Que seja." Johnny deu de ombros, indo na direção do tailandês, Mark o seguindo.

Novamente, Jaehyun se distraiu com o movimento de pessoas ao seu redor. Gostava desses momentos de quietude, em que se concentrava apenas em observar os outros. Observava tanto o mundo à sua volta, que se desligava do mundo. Então, quando Johnny, Mark e Chittaphon seguiram uma outra direção que não fosse a de encontro dele, não percebeu. Nem quando alguém sentou próximo a si - muito próximo, por sinal -, também não percebeu.

"É algo dos paulistas deixar os amigos sozinhos?" Jaehyun olhou assustado para o lado, notando que era Yuta que estava ali sentado.

"Yuta." Ele sorriu, causando o outro a fazer o mesmo.

"Por que toda vez que eu falo com você, você me olha assim?"

"Assim como?" Jaehyun franziu o cenho, confuso. Yuta, então, virou a cabeça na direção dele bem rápido, fazendo uma cara de choque bem dramática, arrancando um riso de Jaehyun que mostrava suas covinhas. "É que eu estava pensando em outra coisa." Ele se justificou.

"Percebi. Onde estão os seus amigos?"

"Bem... eles eram para ter voltado aqui." Jaehyun procurou pelo lugar onde havia visto Chittaphon antes, mas não viu nenhum dos três. "Parece que não voltaram."

"Isso eu percebi também." Yuta riu. "Mas fica tranquilo que você está em boa companhia." Brincou, colocando um mão sobre a coxa do outro. Jaehyun queria ignorar a ação e tentar ao máximo agir normalmente, porém um calor que subia em uma certa área estava complicando seus planos.

"Estou com sorte, então." Sorriu ladino para o rapaz, esperando que captasse o seu flerte.

"Enfim..." Yuta continuou, desviando o olhar e, (in)felizmente, tirando a mão da coxa de Jaehyun. "Por que vocês vieram pra cá, para Anchieta?"

"Meu amigo tem uma casa aqui, então decidimos curtir neste feriado por... uma ocasião especial."

"Ocasião especial?" Repetiu, inclinando um pouco a cabeça.

"Sim, o namorado dele vai passar na TV. Esperando ansiosamente para rir muito." Brincou, nervoso ao esperar a reação que do outro, que, para seu alívio, riu com ele.

"Você é um cara bem engraçado, Jaehyun."

"Eu? Que nada, eu sou é sem graça." Ele disse, passando a mão pelo lado de seu pescoço.

"Ah, para com isso. Nosso papo está bem legal." Yuta disse, voltando com a mão na coxa de Jaehyun, para o seu nervosismo. "Apesar de que eu preferia estar fazendo outras coisas." Yuta sorriu ladino e Jaehyun podia jurar que sentiu um leve aperto em sua coxa, mas poderia ser só a sua imaginação de novo. Ele não conseguia acreditar que um homem tão bonito desses estivesse realmente dando em cima dele.

"Outras... coisas?" Ele repetiu, sua respiração o traindo um pouco.

"Você entendeu, né." Yuta disse com uma voz um pouco mais baixa, subindo um pouco sua mão e Jaehyun sentiu um segundo aperto, desta vez mais forte. Agora, pelo menos, ele tinha certeza que não era coisa da sua cabeça. Porém, ele não sabia o que fazer. Para ser sincero, ele nunca havia conhecido alguém tão direto assim. Mesmo que em algumas festas ele tenha ficado com pessoas sem nem mesmo saber os nomes, esta situação era diferente. Não conseguia disfarçar seu nervosismo perante este homem - algo sobre ele gritava no ouvido de Jaehyun, o ensurdecendo e o desnorteando, e ele se deixava ser dominado pela energia forte do outro. Ele se sentia um bobo.

"É..." Ele riu nervoso, apertando o próprio pescoço com sua mão que não saía dali.

"Você é muito fofo, Jung Jaehyun." A mão na coxa de Jaehyun agora fazia leves massagens e ele sentia aquela região no meio de suas pernas ficar cada vez mais quente. Sentindo sua boca seca, lambeu seus lábios, mordendo o inferior com força. Quando criou coragem para encarar Yuta novamente, este estava queimando Jaehyun com os olhos, que estavam focados em seus lábios, o sorriso sugestivo não saindo de seu rosto.

Ficaram encarando um ao outro por um tempo até que Jaehyun, em um ato de impulso, colou a boca de Yuta com a sua. Ele podia sentir um calor o atingir com tudo e ele queria culpar o clima do litoral, mas, Deus, aqueles lábios eram tão gostosos. Macios, ao mesmo tempo que firmes. Jaehyun se sentia inocente perto da confiança que o outro tinha ao beijar seus lábios; ele tornava o ato tão sexy e erótico, chupando sua boca e a invadindo com a língua, Jaehyun não conseguia evitar alguns suspiros que lhe escapavam a garganta. Sentia o outro sorrir, enquanto roçava aquela língua quente contra a sua, trocando saliva e os diferentes gostos que carregavam em seus paladares.

Jaehyun era dominado pelo toque de Yuta. Depois de um tempo, ele havia começado a enfiar a mão por debaixo de sua bermuda, cravando as unhas na pele suada e quente de sua perna. Em contrapartida, Jaehyun apertava a cintura dele, o trazendo cada vez mais perto, mas nunca era suficiente não importava o quanto se esforçasse. Estava se segurando ao máximo para não trazer o homem para o seu colo ali mesmo e quase não aguentou quando este deixou escapar um gemido contra sua boca. Ele se viu obrigado a separar o beijo, mesmo Yuta sendo tão insistente e tomando seus lábios a cada tentativa.

"Yuta..." Sussurrou, segurando o braço do outro, tentando afastá-lo. Desta vez, Yuta permitiu ser afastado, apenas para levar a mão até o queixo de Jaehyun e tocá-lo levemente ali.

"O que foi, meu bem?" Ele perguntou em meio a vários selinhos, descendo sua boca pelo queixo de Jaehyun, beijando sua mandíbula até alcançar seu pescoço. Jaehyun fechava os olhos para sentir mais daquela sensação da boca quente e molhada de Yuta chupando seu pescoço. Ele sabia que o outro estava fazendo marcas que durariam por bastante tempo - e isso o excitava. Ele apertava o braço de Yuta, que ainda passeava a mão por debaixo de sua calça, e enrolava os dedos naqueles cabelos ondulados, guiando o outro por sua pele.

"A gente... devia ir para outro lugar." Jaehyun disse em um suspiro, deixando seus olhos semicerrados para ver o outro rapaz sorrir contra seu pescoço, desta vez o mordendo e o puxando com os dentes.

"Você acha, é?" Disse, deixando um último chupão próximo à sua orelha, antes de largar completamente Jaehyun e o olhar com um sorriso maroto. O japonês se virou de supetão para o lado oposto da festa e, caindo na areia da praia, estendeu a mão para Jaehyun. "Vem comigo."

Pegando em sua mão, Jaehyun foi guiado por Yuta pela areia, na parte escura da praia, até chegarem na parte mais isolada da festa. Não havendo ninguém por perto, Yuta o jogou contra a parede e tornou a beijá-lo; desta vez, muito menos delicado. Tomando os lábios de Jaehyun com os seus, ele fazia uma bagunça com o homem, não se importando em onde sua língua atingisse, desde que fosse Jaehyun o alvo. Chupava sua boca, enquanto tinha suas mãos apertando a cintura rígida do outro. Este, puxava seus cabelos ondulados com força, fazendo do mesmo modo que fazia.

Jaehyun correspondia ao beijo de todas as formas que tentava, mas não podia negar que era domado pela força e vontade de Yuta. Não tinha noção das experiências do rapaz, mas se sentia quase que ingênuo perto dele. A forma como trabalhava sua língua em sua pele descaradamente, como a chupava sem pudor. Jaehyun não queria que saísse de seus pensamentos, mas amava a forma como estava contra a parede sendo completamente usado pela boca de um desconhecido.

O fogo de Yuta ardia, sufocava. Lhe tirava o ar, o fazendo arfar contra aqueles fios castanhos, enquanto o outro abusava de Jaehyun por onde desse. Arrancava seu gosto a força, sua língua dando espasmos com o gosto salgado que atingia seu paladar. Metia os dentes, sem dó, sem remorso, sorrindo perverso quando ouvia os gemidos melosos e sentia o pau dele endurecer contra sua perna.

"Parece que alguém está curtindo bem aqui..." Yuta disse, provocativo, lentamente descendo a mão pela barriga de Jaehyun. Ele chegou até a sua bermuda e, bem devagar, abria os botões, seus olhos fixos nos do outro. Pegou aquela massa ainda coberta e a apertou, antes de enfiar a mão ali dentro, Jaehyun soltando um gemido de alívio e ansiedade, os dois ao mesmo tempo. "Relaxa e aproveita." Sussurrou contra o ouvido do sujeito, beijando todo o seu rosto enquanto massageava o seu pau quase duro com a mão. Aproveitou sua mão livre para apertar a bunda de Jaehyun, novamente sorrindo ao ver como ele praticamente empinava, permitindo Yuta que o fizesse e silenciosamente pedindo por mais. E ele queria mais.

Yuta devia ser uma divindade que caiu, por acaso, na sua frente, porque a única explicação para o que fez depois era que ele havia lido a mente de Jaehyun. O homem com as feições mais belas que já viu, de repente, caiu de joelhos na areia compacta e, sem nenhum aviso ou espera, tirou o pau de Jaehyun de dentro da cueca, colocando-o contra seus lábios no mesmo instante. Os beijos que dava na cabeça do órgão, faziam o outro revirar os olhos e xingar palavras inaudíveis. Yuta o deixava sem fôlego quando fazia questão de passar sua língua por todo o seu membro, não deixando de provar um milímetro sequer de sua área proibida.

Com o corpo teso e a sua própria temperatura indo às alturas, a brisa da madrugada se fez gelada ao chocar-se com sua pele. Queria pedir a Yuta para que acabasse com toda essa provocação logo, mas não tinha coragem de exigir nada para o outro. Não era dono de seu próprio corpo mais, ele pertencia a Yuta e a cada toque lento e dramático que sua boca o presenteava. Então, desesperado por sentir o calor daquela boca o encobrir por completo, tentava sinalizar para o homem ajoelhado as suas vontades, que não aguentava mais. Precisava que Yuta o engolisse. E, mais uma vez, Yuta concedeu ao seu pedido.

A boca de Yuta parecia mais quente que seu próprio sangue, que fervia por dentro dele. Quando o rapaz tocou sua glande com os lábios, a chupando com gosto, deixou um ar escapar em forma de um gemido que não sabia que estava prendendo. A agonia de antes foi substituída por um fervor ainda maior e as mãos que antes apertavam e arranhavam os ombros de Yuta foram parar nos cabelos macios, molhados pelo suor e pela brisa vinda do mar. Percebendo que ele havia deixado, Jaehyun então começou a afundar mais a cabeça de Yuta em seu pau, um longo gemido sendo emitido por sua garganta, que subia e descia buliçosa. Fechou os olhos, se deixando levar pela sensação incrível que era ter aquela umidade envolver seu membro ansiado e a língua áspera e molhada que o acariciava quando pudesse. 

"Porra..." Jaehyun mal conseguia controlar seus próprios quadris, querendo foder a boca do outro com tudo. Se deleitava em como Yuta era habilidoso em se manter, sua boca na posição perfeita para abrigar seu pau. Perdia todos os sentidos quando ele fazia aqueles movimentos de sucção, antes de o engolir completamente. Jaehyun queria rir e gritar ao mesmo tempo, conseguia ver perfeitamente seu pau marcando onde atingia na garganta de Yuta. Este também se entregava às sensações do momento, baba misturada a pré-gozo escorrendo por seu queixo, pingando na areia e fazendo uma nojeira.

Jaehyun sentia a respiração de Yuta pelando contra sua virilha e podia ver o outro massageando seu próprio pênis por dentro da calça. Queria poder ajudá-lo, mas tudo o que conseguia pensar era em como se sentia muito bem. Tão bem, que quase lhe escapuliu a visão do outro abaixando suas bermudas e apertando forte sua coxa com a mão livre, enquanto a outra o masturbava em um ritmo absurdo. Aquilo, aparentemente, foi o auge para Jaehyun, pois suas pernas ficavam cada vez mais fracas e aquela agonia crescia novamente em sua virilha, causando espasmos em seu pau.

"Yuta... Vou gozar..." Gemeu o mais baixo que conseguia, avisando ao outro e tentando tirar o pau da boca do rapaz, muito relutantemente. Porém, o aperto em sua coxa ficou ainda mais forte - quase o desequilibrando, pois já estava fraco pelo orgasmo que vinha - e Yuta apressava os seus movimentos de vai e vem com a cabeça cada segundo mais. Jaehyun não resistiu àquela cena e ejaculou ali mesmo na boca do outro, que, mesmo assim, não largou de seu pênis. Gozo escorria pelo pescoço de Yuta, conforme dava leve chupadas em Jaehyun e bombeava ainda mais rápido seu pau, gozando logo em seguida na poça de baba que havia se formado.

Ele livrou-se do pau de Jaehyun vagarosamente, recuperando seu fôlego e vestindo sua calça. Jaehyun, em compensação, não tinha forças para se abaixar e vestir sua bermuda, estava ainda extremamente ofegante e em outro mundo. Estava de olhos fechados, a cabeça apoiada no muro de pedra e só percebeu que Yuta já estava de pé quando o ouviu falar.

"Merda, sujei minha blusa!" O rapaz estava apalpando sua camisa branca e marrom meio aberta, que agora tinha manchas de esperma na gola e um pouco abaixo. "É uma das minhas favoritas." Choramingou, um pequeno beiço se formando em seu rosto. Jaehyun achou que a expressão não combinava com ele. De fato, preferia a cena em que ele estava com a cara enterrada em seu pau, mas isso não vem ao caso.

"Desculpa..." Ecoou em uma voz baixa, tocando o braço do outro e levemente o massageando.

"Ah, meu bem. Não é sua culpa." Ele disse, um sorriso gentil em seu rosto. Levando uma mão ao rosto de Jaehyun, fez um pequeno carinho em sua bochecha e o beijou, desta vez mais lentamente, sem tesão. "Você é sempre fofo assim?"

"Ahn... talvez?" Disse, sem graça, ainda segurando Yuta pelo braço. "Você está todo sujo." Lembrou ao ver o pescoço e o queixo do rapaz, tentando limpá-los com a mão.

"E você ainda tá pelado." Jaehyun olhou para baixo espantado e puxou logo suas cueca e bermuda para cima, com vergonha. Como pôde ter esquecido de um detalhe tão importante? O vagabundo ainda estava rindo dele. "Minha casa é aqui perto, preciso trocar esta camisa." Disse, saindo daquele canto. Jaehyun continuou parado ali, fazendo Yuta se virar para trás e olhar para ele. "Você vem comigo?"

A casa de Yuta era bem simples, uma típica casa de praia urbana. A entrada era para a sala de TV e a única coisa que a separava da cozinha era uma bancada - onde ficava encostado o móvel com a televisão. Na cozinha, havia uma porta que dava para uma varanda, onde havia uma mesa de jantar. Na parede do sofá tinha uma porta que provavelmente dava para algum quarto. Depois da sala tinha um corredor com mais duas portas - provavelmente um quarto e um banheiro, Jaehyun pensou. Yuta entrou em uma dessas portas, não se importando em fechá-la completamente, dizendo no caminho:

"Fica à vontade. Pode sentar aí no sofá."

Assim Jaehyun fez. Era uma casa bem arrumada. Aconchegante, ele diria. Bem diferente do que se espera de um jovem. O próprio apartamento de Jaehyun era uma bagunça; nunca chamava ninguém antes de dar uma geral. Bom, talvez a vida no litoral fosse realmente diferente.

"Ah, por sinal. Esqueci de perguntar..." Yuta saiu do quarto, voltando para a sala em toda a sua glória, ficando de frente para o outro com seu tronco nu. Jaehyun arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco vendo a cena. "... se quer algo para beber." A frase de Yuta morreu ao ver a reação de Jaehyun e sua expressão casual foi substituída por uma de riso e confusão. "O que foi?" Definitivamente não esperava algo assim agora. Estava quase cochilando no sofá e, de repente, Yuta surge, abdômen e peitoral à mostra. E ele ainda pergunta o que foi! Não queria mentir; a nudez do rapaz com certeza o despertou, e também despertou de novo algo no meio de suas pernas. O que podia fazer? Estava sensível ainda.

"Ahn... nada. Nada. Vou querer uma... água." Respondeu, nervoso, remexendo-se no sofá. Yuta o encarou por um tempo com uma cara desconfiada, mas se deu por vencido.

"Certo." Ele se virou e foi até a cozinha, pegando um copo do escorredor. "Gelada?"

"Natural, por favor." Respondeu, vendo Yuta encher o copo com água do filtro calmamente. Podia quase ouvir ele cantarolando alguma música, mas devia ser a mente de Jaehyun tentando desviá-lo do nervosismo mais uma vez. O que obviamente não deu certo, pois logo Yuta estava voltando com o copo na mão e o outro não conseguia ficar tranquilo com alguém semi-nu tão perto. Principalmente quando essa pessoa era um puta de um gostoso que há poucos minutos estava pagando um dos melhores boquetes que Jaehyun já teve.

"Aqui, bebê." Yuta sentou no sofá e entregou o copo ao outro, que tomou a água em um gole. Jaehyun não devia, realmente não, mas ele era tão fraco para essas coisas que um apelido tão bobo, que Yuta devia chamar a todos com ele, era capaz de o excitar. O que podia fazer? Estava sensível e não podia controlar o seu corpo. "Tudo bem?" Yuta peguntou, percebendo a inquietação de Jaehyun.

"S-sim." Ele respondeu e, novamente, Yuta apenas ignorou. Ele estava se fazendo de bobo! Pior, estava fazendo Jaehyun de bobo. E ele sabia disso.

"Ai ai..." Yuta se esticou no sofá, deixando ainda mais à mostra sua nudez. Parecia que estava fazendo de propósito, Jaehyun poderia se jogar em cima dele naquele instante só por isso. Mas não o fez. "Hoje tá bem mais calor que os outros dias..." Disse, despreocupado, virando a cabeça e lançando um olhar inocente para Jaehyun, mas levando sua mão até o braço alheio, fazendo movimentos aleatórios ali. "Não é?" Perguntou, cínico.

Desta vez Jaehyun não se aguentou. Se sentia meio inseguro em dar a iniciativa, mas com Yuta assim ao seu lado simplesmente era impossível de se controlar. Seu corpo não se controlava. Jaehyun pegou na nuca dele e o puxou para um beijo fervoroso, Yuta correspondendo imediatamente. Com o sinal declarado aberto por Yuta, Jaehyun se sentiu mais confiante para o puxar ainda mais perto e descer a mão por seu corpo. Ele apertava sua cintura e passeava as mãos pelo abdômen dele, sentindo que ele o puxava pela blusa, como se pedisse por algo.

Jaehyun resolveu dar a ele este algo. Ficando quase em seu colo, descolou seus lábios e começou a descer seu pescoço. Não gastando muito tempo ali, prendeu a boca ao seu peitoral, indo direto para o lugar onde sabia que faria o outro estremecer. Como esperado, ao chupar e lamber o mamilo ereto dele, fez com que Yuta arqueasse as costas, soltando arfares que deixavam Jaehyun ainda mais convencido.

"Achei que estivesse cansado." Yuta riu, jogando os cabelos de Jaehyun para trás para ver seu rosto.

"Eu tenho que retribuir aquilo de mais cedo, não é?" Jaehyun disse, agora descendo a boca pelo abdômen de Yuta, deixando múltiplos beijos molhados pelo caminho. Ele se ajoelhou no chão de frente para o outro, ficando em uma melhor posição para beijá-lo como quisesse, Yuta permitindo. Quando lambia seu umbigo e dava leve chupadas no lugar, Jaehyun levou uma de suas mãos até a calça de Yuta, olhando de volta para ele, pedindo permissão. Yuta o olhava sem dizer nada, ainda acariciando os cabelos de Jaehyun, deixando-o um tanto confuso.

"Sim, você tem. Mas não assim." Disse, simplório, antes de empurrar o outro da sua frente e se levantar do sofá. Com o rapaz de pé, era possível ver como já estava ficando duro apenas com os beijos de Jaehyun. Ele se sentia orgulhoso vendo seu efeito no outro homem. "Vem cá." Yuta o chamou, indo em direção àquele corredor que dava às duas portas, entrando na mesma de antes. Jaehyun o acompanhou e viu o pequeno e simples quarto de Yuta, com uma cômoda na parede adjacente à porta, uma cama de solteiro próxima à janela e, ao lado dela, uma mesa de madeira com um computador. Simples, porém confortável.

Yuta, em um dado momento, pegou em sua mão e o puxou para a cama, onde havia se sentado. Ele tinha um sorriso perverso no rosto e, passando suas mãos pelos braços expostos de Jaehyun, o fez sentar em seu colo para começar a beijá-lo lenta e libidinosamente. A forma como usava a sua boca era incrível, Jaehyun mal conseguia segurar seus gemidos quando aquele homem o tocava tão sensual.

Ele os deitou na cama, deixando Jaehyun por cima de seu corpo magro, enroscando suas pernas nas dele. Continuava a o beijar lento, sem se deixar ser domado pela vontade que crescia. Era obsceno. O jeito como pegava nos cabelos de Jaehyun, o direcionando para que pudesse explorar cada parte de sua boca flamejante. Como descia uma de suas mãos até a virilha há pouco tocada por ele e depois a subia incitante por seu abdômen ainda vestido. Impaciente, Yuta arrancou-lhe logo sua camisa, sem nenhum cuidado, antes de jogá-la no chão. Voltou a beijá-lo, sem tempo para contestações. Não que Jaehyun fosse contestar algo, afinal de contas.

"Tira a bermuda." Yuta disse, ofegante. E Jaehyun fez como pedido, caindo por cima do outro, sentindo que ele o apalpava nas coxas, como antes. Não sabia como explicar, mas achava bastante excitante essa tara que o outro tinha com suas coxas. Era sensacional como seus dedos sabiam exatamente onde traçar seu caminho para apertar a carne musculosa, fazendo Jaehyun arfar contra boca do outro.

Subitamente, Yuta trocou as posições com Jaehyun, agora ficando por cima deste. Ele sentia a ereção do outra contra sua perna e sabia que ele podia também sentir a sua tocando levemente onde estava mais sensível. Yuta usou dessa posição favorável para rapidamente desabotoar sua calça o suficiente para roçar bem devagar seu membro duro contra o do outro. Sorria ao ver as expressões que Jaehyun fazia, mordendo os lábios, gemendo baixo. Se inclinou para frente, colocando suas mãos sobre o peitoral definido do outro, somente para rebolar ainda mais em cima de sua sensibilidade.

"Você quer que eu te foda bem aqui, agora?" Yuta sussurrou, quando se abaixou para gastar sua língua no pescoço de Jaehyun. Este, inclinava seus quadris para cima e apertava a bunda do outro homem, para conseguir o máximo de contato possível com seu pau duro, apenas duas camadas de roupa os separando. Jaehyun gemeu com a fricção, puxando Yuta para um beijo molhado e desesperado.

"Por favor." Pediu contra a boca alheia, ganhando de volta uma mordida em seus lábios.

"Espera aqui." Yuta se levantou, se livrando da calça antes de caminhar até sua cômoda. De lá, tirou de uma das gavetas uma camisinha e um lubrificante, rapidamente voltando para a cama. Ele puxou a cueca de Jaehyun para baixo, tirando-a com a ajuda dele, ao mesmo tempo que fazia o mesmo com a sua. Virou o rapaz de costas e começou a apalpá-lo nas nádegas. Abaixou-se para deixar beijos, lambidas, mordidas ali, tudo para ouvir o outro suspirar contra seu colchão incansavelmente.

"Não precisa me preparar." Jaehyun sofregou, virando sua cabeça para olhar para o rapaz, que sorria de volta.

Yuta não perdeu tempo, desde então. Tudo sobre ele era com urgência, intensidade. Jaehyun se deleitava naquelas mãos nefastas e era consumido por tal ato impuro, sem se sentir no mínimo sujo. Queria, desejava, ansiava. Tão real era tal ato carnal, que em momento algum se preocupou com qualquer coisa. Se ouvissem? Não importava. Se os vissem? Não importava. A única coisa que importava, naquele momento, era ter, cada vez mais, aquela sensação deliciosa percorrer-lhe o âmago.

Seus dedos eram como toxinas, que, ao tocarem o corpo desnudo de Jaehyun, faziam-no estremecer, o sangue a ferver. Yuta era como um fogo ardente, que queimava cada parte sua e o deixava em carne viva. Mas, com tamanha luxúria percorrendo por aquela humilde casa praiana, dominando seus corpos e suas mentes, ele não se importava. Deixava-se ser exposto pelas mãos fervorosas de um desconhecido, agora tão conhecido por seus lábios insaciáveis.

Numa noite de altas temperaturas, deixava-se ser dominado. Por aquele que o cobiçava sem censura, deixou-se ser enamorado.

**Author's Note:**

> espero que tenham gostado!
> 
> [também postado no [spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/pprsasa)]


End file.
